


だから夜はー

by Anonymous



Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: M/M, 近親相姦
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 夜だけには。
Relationships: Torgrim/Atli (Vinland Saga)
Collections: Anonymous





	だから夜はー

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [because the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346696) by Anonymous. 



> DeepLを使った、私自身間違いを正しとした。残った間違いですみません。
> 
> CPはトルグリムｘアトリ。タイトルはパティ・スミス・グループ の「ビコーズ・ザ・ナイト」よりー「今誰も君を痛められない、夜は恋人達のものだから。」

これが結婚生活に最も近いものだ、二人には。キスはたまのものだ、肩やうなじをする。アトリは正常位には受けられたら震えてすぎだから、 トルグリムは兄としての面目を守る義務だと感じてる。 しかし、彼らは神々にしか分からない方法で、女には敵わない絆で結ばれてる。 だから夜にはお互いの髪を梳き合い汗と息がテントの中で夫婦のように混ざり合っていた。トルグリムは弟の匂いを自分のと同じように知ってる、アトリが膝に頭を乗せて横たわる、ふさふさした髪の毛をゆっくり梳かしてながら。

トルグリムは時々、アトリが村の生活に慣れすぎてるのじゃないかと心配する。子供を産みできる膝の上で頭を休めて、昼も夜も妻にキスをしてる。トルグリムの脈があるにはそうはさせない。しかし、心配してる。

髪を梳かすながらアトリの顔を見えない。テントの中じゃシルエットに気をつけてるので、灯が消されて月と火の燃えかすだけの光になってからのことだ。弟の頭と首の感じにはとある優しさがある。生き残った全ての戦いでトルグリムの背後を守ってきたのと同じ男だ。まるで彼らが何者であるかを思い出させるかのように 、トルグリムは櫛を少し強く引っ張らせる。兄が弟を女のように後ろから攻めてによってやっぱり軟弱にしてしまったという告発を受け流すかのように。その感じ何だから、その優しさ。

「そんに強く引っ張らねえぞ。」 とアトリは暗闇の中で言う。「もう櫛の使ぇ方分かなかったんのかい？」

「考え事だ。」

「考えって？」 呆れ笑いだ。 「考え事何が、オレ達ゃ？」

「いや別に。」 アトリの手を探て持ち上げて口を押し付ける（後ろに、後ろだけに）。 「何もねえ。」

だって、夜だけにはこの感じが来る。


End file.
